Charlie's firsts
by aliqueen16
Summary: Oneshots based on SenseiGraces Charlie, and her adopted daddy Barry. Check out her story Not fast enough, but enough to understand better , and to have a great time!
1. Chapter 1

( Hey everyone! this is a series of oneshots using Charlie, an OC created by the marvelous SenseiGrace in her story Not Fast Enough, But Enough; so check it out and show her some love in all her projects! These will be milestones in Charlie's life and will contain some low-key WestAllen, though the focus is on Charlie and Barry. I have most of these planned, but I do take requests but I will NOT do anything involving sex, drugs, alcohol, boyfriend alone with her in her room, sleepover at bf's house, etc...)

Charlie's first... word

Barry's pov

Team Flash and my little Charlie were hanging out in the Cortex and I was sprawled out beside her as she played with my hand, gingerly caressing and squeezing each digit, and running her chubby little hand across the back of my own hand, making me laugh.

" I am in serious love with my Charlie, she's adorable. She's my baby girl, I love you so much Charlie." I spoke as I kissed her chubby cheeks, her hands, her head, even her adorably stinky bare feet.

Through a fit of indescribably adorable baby giggles, she spoke, clear as day "Da!"

I felt my eyes well up with tears. "Her first word! And its Da!"

Everyone stopped cooing at Charlie and making a fuss over her accomplishment to give me a "duh" look and collectively remind me " She's your daughter, you're her daddy. You're her world. What else would it be?"

As my baby girl repeated the word over and over giggling louder and saying it louder each time, starting to kick her legs excitedly at one point; I just laughed with her, cuddling my precious Charlie. Her first word...


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie's first... teeth

Barry's pov

We were all hanging out at STAR Labs, and , by hanging out I mean fussing over my baby girl who was feverish and crying. I was not a fan of her in that state, no one liked to see my precious angel put Niagara Falls to shame. I was trying to soothe her after giving her some Tylenol; bouncing her on my hip, singing You Are My Sunshine, a song that generally soothed her. Not today.

Finally, Caitlin spoke over my baby's cries "Check her gums for teething."

I complied, and when I felt something poking through her gums, she bit down on my finger. HARD. Pain shot up my now bleeding finger as I managed to retrieve it before Charlie tasted or smelled the blood, which would upset her even more. "Yup. She's a teething, cranky baby. And I'm no dentist, but I'm guessing it was a incisor."

Once Cait decided I didn't need stitches, I just applied pressure to the wound until the bleeding stopped and my finger healed completely. Iris laughed " That took two minutes. Gotta love the perks of your speed, Babe."

I kissed her and kissed Charlie's cheek " I love my girls more."

I was about to get a teething ring before my daughter decided to find one on her own; promptly jamming my curled hand into her mouth; slobbering all over it. I smiled " She's never going to stop amazing me or making me melt."

Now that she was situated, medicated and found something to soothe her pain, we spent the rest of the day playing with her and cuddling her. I'm so glad she came into my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie's first... crawl

Barry's pov

Team Flash had gathered at my childhood home, aka the West residence, and we were laughing and talking; not doing Flash stuff today. It was nice to be with the team and just kick back and relax. And on top of that, we had our super cute baby mascot. My Charlie. She sat on her playmat, rocking on her bottom, as if she would start crawling, but she was just teasing us; and getting a kick out of it too. Of course, we were seated on the carpet, sprawled all around her. We can't stay that far away from her, we're all magnetically attracted to her.

Gently pinching her cheek, Iris cooed lovingly. " Are you gonna crawl soon, Charlie?"

Her question just led to more happy coos from my daughter as we all just watched, full of love and simply awestruck at how she could be so stinking adorable. Getting back to a standing position, I took a few tentative steps away from her, who didn't like being away from me any more than I did; but I had a purpose.

Standing a few feet away from her, near the stairs, I crouched down on all fours; smiling. " Charlie! Come to daddy!"

She turned to look at me, and smiled excitedly "Da!" I smiled. " That's right, come to Da, Baby Girl." I held my stance on all fours until she mimicked it, then I got on my knees and opened my arms, still in my sweats from my morning jog. She looked at me tentatively, doubt crossing her features, all of us encouraging her.

Then it happened. Not only was she crawling, but, to our amazement; she was speed crawling. Everyone just stared in amazement at the little blur clad in blue speeding by and I laughed. " At least I can keep up with her."

Playfully rolling her eyes, Caitlin shoved me forward, smile tugging at her lips. " Then go, Streak." She called me that knowing it gets a rise out of me " Don't call me that." I whined, leaving her chuckling as I went to retrieve my baby. By the time we were back, Cisco was already thinking of a suit and name for her. Oh, Cisco... Sometimes I think my Charlie is more mature than he is... Especially when he started bickering with Caitlin over the average of bugs I swallow in a day of running; gross. I held back a laugh and kissed Charlie's rosy cheek. I love my life...


	4. Charlie's first day of preschool

Charlie's first... day of preschool

Barry's pov

I was NOT looking forward to this day, and neither was Charlie. Her first day of preschool. I knew the separation anxiety was going to be bad with anyone outside of Team Flash; and it would be awful with none of us there. She pouted at me , arms crossed in the kitchen as I was getting her shoes on her

"Daddy, can't you stay with me?" she stuck out her lower lip at the end of that question, something she knew broke my heart, after melting it to the core. I shook my head, pulling her into my arms in a hug, running my hand through her beautiful black locks

" No, Baby; I'd disrupt your fun, your making friends and your learning." she had a strong counterargument ready to fire

"I have fun with you, Iris,Auntie Cait, PawPaw,and Uncle Cisco. All of them are my friends and you're my Daddy and best friend; and I'm a superhero; all I need to learn is to manage my speed and save people."

I took a moment to regroup. Man, my baby was smart. " Just try one day, ok? Give it a chance. There's toys, story time, nap time... just don't use your speed or talk about it. Please?"

Surprisingly, that worked, but she froze again at the classroom door, grabbing onto my neck, as she had requested I'd carry her. I kissed her cheek

"You're ok; Charlie. It's safe. No one's gonna hurt you here. Want me to g in with you? We can scope out the place, and after your day of preschool, us and the team can go out for ice cream. Ok?"

That finally won her over, but she hesitated moments later " What about nap time? I'll miss you too much." I smiled, having anticipated this. "Here, my sweatshirt. It smells like me." When she inhaled the fabric, she was finally satisfied and convinced enough to comfortable enough to venture off to preschool without me. As we hugged a final time, me kissing her cheeks, she asked " Will you pick me up quickly?" chuckling at our trademark goodbye, I replied with the usual pun that finished off our signature exchange " In a flash."


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie's first... day of preschool part 2

(A/N: this is a continuation of the previous chapter and the first in Charlie's pov! This was requested by SenseiGrace herself, so I did not have this planned, so let's see what happens. I did have one spark of inspiration after she requested it, let's see what happens)

Charlie's pov

After Daddy left, I clutched his sweatshirt, peering anxiously all around me. A little girl suddenly came up to me. She had neatly combed brown hair and pretty green eyes, like Daddy. She smiled "Hi. I'm Grace. Wanna play with the dolls?"

I nodded " Sure. I'm Charlie."

We had been playing for a while when the teacher announced it was nap time and rolled out these blue little cots for us to sleep on. She was young, with bouncy red hair and chocolatey eyes like Auntie Cait. But Auntie Cait has brown hair. I started to panic. I couldn't sleep without Daddy singing to me. I was about to start crying when I saw a button on the sweatshirt that said "press to hear your lullaby". I smiled. Daddy's sweatshirt had been Cisco'd. After nap time, our teacher read a few books to us and soon, Daddy had arrived to pick me up.

Smiling, I hugged my teacher and Grace goodbye and ran into his arms "Daddy!"

He hugged and kissed my face all over " Hey, you have fun?" I nodded " Yup. I got to hear my lullaby thanks to Uncle Cisco and I made a new friend, Grace. Ice cream now?"

He chuckled, grabbing my schoolbag "Everyone's already in the car."

When we got to the ice cream place, we quickly got our orders and Iris and I went to find a place to sit. I don't call her Auntie cause she and Daddy are together, but they're not married, so she's not my Mommy yet. Daddy sat in between us as I thanked Cisco for rigging the shirt and told them all about my day. A few moments later, we were all laughing because I had dabbed Daddy's nose with ice cream, whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top." As we giggled Iris took a picture and spoke

"CCPN is gonna love their front page article. Rudolph is in town, Christmas came early to Central City."

We all laughed, even Daddy, after sticking out his tongue at Iris; who then helped me clean off his face. I smiled " See,Daddy? I TOLD you that you were made of sugar!"

They let out a collective "aaawww" at what I sad; then we returned to STAR Labs.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie's first... period

Charlie's pov

My stomach had been hurting all day, which is not pleasant alone; never mind during my first day of junior I finally got home, I sped off to the bathroom, and panicked upon seeing blood on my panties. A LOT of blood. And lots more being expelled from my body. Luckily, Auntie Cait and Iris, who will soon be my stepmother; had already told me about periods; but what was making me freak out was the vrelocity and amount. I wonder if it's because I'm a speedster...

Because I had screamed to put Sonic Shriek to shame upon seeing my situation I attracted the attention of my Daddy, who was now knocking on the bathroom door.

"Charlie, baby?" he asked " What's wrong?"

There's a conversation you don't wanna have with your dad. But not being a normal human, I had no choice. Red-faced and with the door still closed, I asked if, as a speedster; my flow should be way quicker, but also heavier, due to that.

He sighed "Yeah. I'm sorry, Arly. I'll get you a pad, panties and shorts. My baby girl is growing up. I'm not ready for that..." Even with the closed door, I knew he was using his puppy dog face as he spoke. Once I had changed, I went into the living room, where I was greeted by the sight of blankets, a heat pad, chocolates from Belgium, ice cream and Singing In The Rain, mine and Daddy's favorite musical and pick-me-up movies. I curled up to him as we watched Gene Kelly work his magic and Daddy started to rub soothing circles on my stomach. My Daddy was truly the best.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie's pov

I could not BELIEVE Lucca Janson had asked me out! Even less believable; my Daddy approved! It was like I was in another Earth or something...

Anyway, Auntie Cait and Iris were helping me get ready for the movies. We were not allowed to watch a romantic or scary movie, that was the compromise Daddy had offered. Luckily there were a lot of good action movies showing.

Auntie Cait smiled " I'll help with accessories and hair!" my soon to be Mommy spoke next " Makeup and wardrobe is on me!"

We laughed and got to work. By the time we were finished, I had chunky black heels on, a black skirt and pink shirt; a baby pink purse; my hair done in curls with a glittery silver barrette in the center; a faint coat of blush on my cheeks; pink eye shadow and baby pink lipstick. All three of us descended into the living room in such a manner you'd think I was a bride and they were carrying my train and veil... Then Daddy saw me.

Barry's pov

Time stopped when I saw my Charlie come down the stairs after getting ready for her first ugh date. I was starting to regret saying yes. At east it won't be a horror or romance movie... The black haired and blue eyed boy who was her date came to pick her up all too soon, and off they went; after my baby and I exchanged hugs, kisses and I love you's.

A few hours later she came back in , giddy and bubbly: and sat by my side on the couch; cuddling up to me. The first thing she said made me feel a bit calmer "We didn't kiss; you can breathe again". I laughed and kissed her forehead, feeling indeed like air had finally reentered my lungs; as she talked about the rest of her day and asked about mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie's first... breakup

Barry's pov

Charlie's first boyfriend Lucca had moved, and she had had now been dating a guy named Preston for a few seemed like a really good kid. But you know what they say. Never judge a book by it's cover.

They had gone to get ice cream, but she had returned from the date only ten minutes after, slamming doors and crying, makeup smeared all over her face. I was in her room in a flash; having phased through the locked and barricaded door. Sitting on her bed, I scooped her up in my arms and asked, all while wiping her tears and kissing her tear-stained cheeks

"What happened?"

She hiccuped, gulping a sob; crying into my shirt as she replied "He stoo-stood me dumped me by text!" I held her as she cried more, rocking her back and forth soothingly, already planning on giving the kid my good ol' trusty supersonic punch. She sniffled " Belgium chocolate, ice cream and Gene Kelly? Plus you have to hold me." Once tha was all said and done and she had fallen asleep, I laid her down on her bed and found Preston; who got to experience the power of the supersonic punch. I don't think he'll be hurting anyone ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie's first... wedding

Charlie's pov

The day finally came! FINALLY! Daddy was getting married to Iris, who I then would feel ok with calling Mama.I was the flower girl, and I got to bring the rings too. Uncle Cisco was the best man and Auntie Cait was the maid of honor. Everything was so beautiful, and I love the ice sculptures; knowing full well the maid of honor was responsible for the handiwork.

I couldn't wait to see the look on Daddy's face when he saw his bride. He was gonna go nuts! soon, but not soon enough for a speedster; PawPaw came in with Iris, and Daddy's jaw dropped like clockwork, right as he saw her. He started to cry, and she did too.

Vows were exchanged, and I giggled along with team Flash when he said escaping the friend zone was harder than escaping the speedforce. Tradition calls for a waltz between the bride and the groom, but they must've had a thousand. The cutest thing was he used his newest ability and trapped them in their own little world. Daddy and Mama. It was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

Barry's pov

Today was no ordinary day. No, no. Today my little Charlotte Olivia Allen turned one year old, and the party was going to be great. Even team Arrow was coming for the festivities, and my princess was excited; seeing Thea, Felicity, Caitlin and Iris work on her barbie decorations.

Though excited, she refused to leave my arms, and I had no complaints. Oliver had gotten her a foam bow and arrows and was set on teaching her archery, against my wishes. Dig had gotten her a plush bunny, the girls got her dolls, and Cisco made her Flash pj's. Joe got her toy blocks and I made her a CD with her favorite songs, sung by me. She loved her presents; but her true glee came when the cke was brought out. Chocolate chip cookie cake with whipped cream, marshmallow fluff and sprinkles. I did not think it through when I asked Cisco to get the cake...

As I suspected, a few moments later, I was speeding around, trying to catch my speedster toddler who was on a sugar high; and soon crashed in my arms. She slept for the next four hours in my embrace, then through the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie's first... illness

Barry's pov

Today I had left Central City under Kid Flash's protection, for my little Charlie was sick and I couldn't leave her if I felt able to, she had latched herself onto my arm with no intentions to let go whatsoever. Cait was helping, thank goodness; and my little baby was fussing up a storm.

" Charlie, Baby; it's ok. Daddy's got'cha. I'm here." That seemed to soothe her enough for Cait to check her throat, and for once, she did not gag and puke all over me. Her temp was oscillating between 98 and the 100's; which left my precious baby quite unhappy. As I soothed her once more, Cait checked her ears and diagnosed a sore throat with a double ear infection. At least her rapid healing would relieve her of this pain sooner than normal.

Cait smiled " I gave her meds, she should be better tomorrow morning. Some daddy cuddles should work wonders." Not needed to be told twice, I scooped up my baby in my arms, soothing her instantly, then sung her to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie's first... 4th of July

Barry's pov

It was my baby girl's first ever 4th of July, and she was excited. I , on the other hand, was a bit anxious. I had no idea how she would react to the loud booms of the fireworks. In no time at all, the time for the party had arrived, and soon the display of fiery, colorful explosions began; closely followed by my Charlie's tears.

My heart crushed by the sound, I quickly sped us away from the commotion, soothing her at the Lab, until she fell asleep content in my arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie's first ... bully

Barry's pov

One day, my little Charlie was crying coming from first grade; and I had to contain myself when I heard the reason. Bullying. In the FIRST grade! I fantasized about giving the boy a supersonic punch baby or two... million.

I gathered my little girl in my arms, rocking her and calming her down "Don't listen to those lies. You're beautifu, smart and precious. I'm gonna handle this."

I went to talk to her teacher the very next day, and, since the kid wouldn't stop; he was expelled.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie's first... nightmare

 **(heey... it's been a while. Yes I am alive, despite battling the current plague known as writer's block. Shoutout to SenseiGrace for this prompt!)**

Charlie's pov

 _It was dark outside, and I was in the woods; all alone. I did not have my Daddy or any of friends to protect me. It was very scary. I jumped a few feet into the air when I heard a sudden rustling in the bushes. Someone was watching me. Try as hard as I could, I was not able to stifle my whimper enough to remain undetected by my enemy. His masked, gruff voice; his shielded face; which was actually quite disfigured by an acid explosion the night of the accelerator; and the knowledge that doom was near as I felt his presence near me..._

I jolted awake, covered in sweat. Someone WAS near me, sitting next to me on my bed. But I was still alive. Instantly, tears started pouring dwn my face as hard as rain, out of relief. Then the person beside me; whom I now recognized as my Daddy after I had calmed down enough to regain rational thought; held me in his arms, rocking me back and forth while singing to me

 _ **" Baby I see it on your face, it's stormin' up again**_

 _ **You're crying your little heart out, but if you just let me in**_

 _ **I'll do my best, taking no rest until you smile once more**_

 _ **I'll tell you, I'll show you, 'cause I'm the one who knows you**_

 _ **You're safe from the big bad world outside, I'll protect you as long as I live.**_

 _ **I promise you, promise myself**_

 _ **Nothing will ever take you from me**_

 _ **You're in my arms, and I'm holding you**_

 _ **The way it was intended to be.**_

 _ **Oh, I promise you, I promise myself**_

 _ **Nothing will ever take you from me**_

 _ **You're safe in my heart, you're safe in my arms**_

 _ **Now baby just go back to sleep"**_

 **BARRY'S POV**

After I finished singing to Charlie and had soothed her nightmares, I set her down in her bed once more; tucking the covers around my sweet baby girl. I almost went back to my room; but decided to keep a watch over my little Charlie.


End file.
